1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to distributed optical waveguide sensors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to distributed optical waveguide sensors having optical waveguides with multiple cladding layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light propagating in a medium can undergo a variety of scattering events, both linear and non-linear. Three types of light scattering are Rayleigh, Raman and Brillouin. In Rayleigh scattering, incident light is elastically scattered at the same wavelength. In Raman scattering, incident light is scattered by the vibrations of molecules or optical phonons and undergoes relatively large frequency shifts. In Brillouin scattering, incident light is scattered by acoustic vibrations (phonons) and undergoes relatively small frequency shifts.
Rayleigh, Raman, and Brillouin scattering can be used in distributed optical waveguide sensors to measure a measurand such as temperature or stress over the length of an optical waveguide. Since optical waveguides can be over 30 kilometers long, distributed optical waveguide sensors are suitable for measuring physical parameters over large distances. Distributed optical waveguide sensors that use Rayleigh, Raman, or Brillouin scattering are typically based on either Optical Time-Domain Reflectometry (OTDR) or optical frequency-domain reflectometry (OFDR). In either case, high intensity laser light is propagated in the core of an optical waveguide. Light scattering occurs within the waveguide, part of which is captured in the backward propagating modes of the waveguide and can be detected by a receiver. By monitoring one or more variations in the captured light a physical parameter can be determined.
While useful, distributed optical waveguide sensors based on scattering have problems because scattering produces signals that are much weaker than the light that created them. In optical waveguides, the originating light, referred to as pump radiation, produces a relatively small amount of scattered light, only a portion of which is captured. Because the captured light is weak, a significant integration time is required to produce measurements with suitable resolution and accuracy.
Therefore, an optical waveguide with improved scattering efficiency would be useful. An optical waveguide that enables improved capture of scattered light would also be useful.